He Survived
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: A story in which Clay is alive and Justicykes is canon o3o. Told from Apollo's POV and it's just hard to write, considering we never really met Clay o3o. Hope you enjoy ! Rating may change if I update w/ more chapters.


It had been three months since the "Phantom" tried to kill Clay, he lived... but he couldn't remember much about the bombing… or what happened after that.

"Polly! Is Clay coming over later?" Trucy said running up to my desk.

"He might be, Trucy, he's still recovering." I said trying to be calm, which was obviously hard for me.

"Apollo, you need to lighten up. Clay's going to be fine." Athena said tapping on Widget, "you're overly sad."

I glanced over at her, "Obviously I am. Clay almost died, Athena."

"Hmph, you seriously need to calm yourself, Polly."

I looked over at Trucy, and then Athena, "Will you two please just stop…?"

"Apollo, hand me the phone and tell me Clay's number." Athena said politely.

"W-Why, Athena?"

"Just do it."She demanded.

I handed Athena my phone, "Look for Clay T."

"Okay."

Athena found Clay's number and called it, putting it on speaker, "_Hey Apollo, its Clay._"

"Hey Clay, it's not Apollo, its Athena."

"_Oh hi Athena! Sorry, I'm used to talking first._"

"Its fine, Apollo, Trucy and I were wondering if you wanted to stop by later."

_Sure, include my name… thanks Athena._ I thought.

"_Sure, I'm fine now, my scar is almost healed, and I'll be by at seven_."

"Great! We'll be here!"

"_Great, see you all in a bit._"

"Bye!"

She hung up my phone and handed it to me, "Done."

"Thanks, Tiger."

"You're welcome."

I smiled and looked at my partner, "You're annoying sometimes, but still a great friend."

"How am _I _annoying?"

"You just are." I laughed.

She glared at me then went to work on her laptop.

**Seven P.M.**

We waited around for Clay, and he arrived at around seven o five.

"Hey everyone."

Everyone but me stayed quiet, "Hey Clay, how are you injuries?"

"They're fine Apollo, nothing more than a small scar."

"That's good."

Athena came to stand by me, "Hey Clay! What's up?"

"Nothing much," He said with a slight smile, "just healing up still."

"At least you were fine in the end!" Trucy budded in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Trucy."

I pulled out my phone and texted Athena.

To Athena: _**Athena; I need you to do something for me.**_

From Athena: _**What's up?**_

To Athena: _**I told Clay I had a girlfriend a few months ago… and I feel like he doesn't believe me.**_

From Athena: _**... Are you seriously asking me to act as your girlfriend?**_

To Athena: _**Athena, just this one thing for me. Please.**_

From Athena: _**Fine… but you owe me Eldoon's**_

To Athena: _**-.- fine.**_

From Athena: _**YAY!**_

"Clay, did you believe me when I said I had a girlfriend a few months ago?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Not a bit," he laughed, "you don't strike me as the "boyfriend" type."

"Well, I wasn't lying." I said confidently.

"WHAT!?" Trucy yelled, "You never told me, or daddy!"

"I was keeping it a secret … for reasons." I said shrugging it off.

"Who is it?" Trucy asked.

I glanced over at Clay who's eyes were wide from shock, then I glanced to Athena, who was now on the couch, "Who's the other girl in this office?"

"WHAT?! You're dating Athena?! That's crazy, Polly!" Trucy said in disbelief.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, putting my arm around Athena, she responded by putting her head on my shoulder.

"… Wow you weren't kidding, nice job Apollo." Clay said still in shock.

I just chuckled, "I kept it a secret from everyone but you, Clay."

Trucy looked at me in surprise, "You could've told me, Polly! I wouldn't have told daddy!"

Athena sighed and looked at Trucy, "Could we have trusted you?"

Trucy looked at us then shrugged, "Probably… but then again… I told daddy when Maya was here that Pearly was dating someone so probably not."

The phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello, Wright Anything Agency, Apollo Justice speaking."

"_Apollo, can you send Trucy home?_"

"Sure Mr. Wright, Athena and I will walk her."

"_Thanks Apollo, see you guys in ten minutes or so._"

"Bye."

I hung up and turned to the three others, "Athena, we have to walk Trucy home."

"Can Clay come?" Trucy asked nicely.

"Sure, why not." I said nonchalantly.

Athena and I put away the stuff on our desks' and Trucy put away her magic stuff. Clay was left with nothing to do but turn the light off when we were done.

We all walked in silence to Mr. Wright's house, dropping Trucy off and walking to Athena and my small apartment.

(O)

We walked inside and I set down my stuff on the couch, Athena did the same.

"Still in the same old place I see, Apollo." Clay said looking around the apartment.

"Yep, but Athena lives here now too."

Athena just nodded before walking into the kitchen, "Apollo, Clay, do you guys want a pizza or something?"

"Sure, it couldn't hurt, right, Apollo?" Clay said sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"What do guys want on it?"

"I'll let Clay decide, he's the guest after all."

_But if he chooses peppers I'm leaving…_ I thought making sure it didn't escape my mouth.

"Let's just get pepperoni; it's the best after all."

"Okay, I'm up for pepperoni, what about you, Apollo?" Athena asked me happily.

"That's fine with me." I said trying to keep my focus on Athena, but I really couldn't, considering my best friend was in front of me, alive.

She placed our order and walked out of the kitchen, "They'll be here in thirty minutes."

I could see Athena had taken Widget off of her neck, "Hey, Tiger, why did you take Widget off?"

"No reason, I just wanted to take it off." She said nonchalantly.

"Liar." I said gripping my bracelet.

"You're and idiot, you know that right." She said flicking my arm.

"Yes I do, but why did you really take off Widget?"

Clay and I both looked at Athena and she sighed, "I took it off so he wouldn't blurt out… anything…"

Clay chuckled, "You really do like Apollo, don't you?"

She stayed quiet then spoke, "Yeah, I do."

My bracelet didn't tighten, _Wait… does Athena really like me? No, don't be ridiculous Justice._

I turned on the TV and we all watched Dr. Who for ten minutes before our pizza arrived.

"That'll be ten dollars, ma'am."

"Alright, one second." Athena said grabbing money out of her wallet, "there you go, thank you."

The pizza guy nodded and handed Athena the pizza and our receipt, before quickly running off.

"Pizza's here!" She said happily.

We each ate a slice before placing the leftovers in the fridge, "Alright well, I better head off, I'll see you two soon." Clay said grabbing his coat.

"We'll see you later, Clay." Athena and I said in sync.

"Bye Apollo, Athena." He said with a smile and left.

After he was out of earshot Athena turned to me, "You owe me Eldoon's."

"I know, I know."

We both got into our pajamas and went to our room, "Thanks for helping me today, Tiger."

"No sweat! I can't believe he bought it though!"

I laughed and smiled, "Neither could I, Athena, neither could I."

We fell asleep and all was well, for tonight that is.

(O)

**A/N: **So I had this idea a while ago, but I just typed it today. I love thinking that Apollo told Clay he had a girlfriend so Clay wouldn't any less of him, at all. Sorry if anyone was OOC… Clay probably is XD cause we know like… nothing about him… lol anyways hope you enjoyed! And if you think I should continue this let me know, I would love to do more chapters!

~Kirby


End file.
